


The Writer & The Mailman (NaLu AU)

by Otaku_Lucky_Star



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lucky_Star/pseuds/Otaku_Lucky_Star
Summary: Lucy is a manga writer and artist of, 'I Love You.' Her life has been nothing but a mess since she began her life as a Mangaka: her self-esteem and confidence became damaged. Hoping to find happiness in nothing but her stories, she bumps into her new Mailman, Natsu, creating a change in her lonely fate.Lucy's life turns upside down when her obsessed mailman chases after her for her love.
Relationships: Lucy Ashley/Natsu Dragion, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 10





	1. The Mail Is Coming

**Lucy P.O.V**

**Beep...Beep...**

The sound of my alarm clock went off, ringing through the apartment as I tried to sleep. I groaned and covered my head with my blanket.

_I don't want to go to work...Just five more minutes..._

I glanced at the time on my alarm clock, hoping that I could spend five more minutes in bed. My eyes began to close again but they quickly shot open when I saw a nine on my alarm. _Nine?! Wait...maybe I'm dreaming...Ugh, I need my glasses._

I grabbed my glasses from my night stand and placed them on. I looked at the time again and it read 9:50 A.M.

_Holy shit-!_

"I'M LATE!"

I threw the blanket off and ran to get my clothes _. I don't have time to shower! I need to get there now. If I don't...he's gonna have my head!_

I slipped on the first thing I could find as clothes and grabbed my story board for the next chapter of my manga: 'I love you'. 

_How the heck did I sleep through 6 alarms?! I'm actually in human, ugh!_

I ran out the door, turned around to lock the door with shaking hands, and then stormed off the porch of my home. 

_He's actually gonna kill me! I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late watching that stupid T.V drama!_

While halfway down down my lawn, I bumped into someone. My glasses went flying and I couldn't see _. I swear the universe hates me!_

I ran my hands all over the floor, looking for my glasses in a panic. "I can't-"

"Looking for this?" I heard a voice ask. 

I looked up and saw what seemed to be a mail man. My cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment and I quickly grabbed the shape that looked like my glasses. "Th-thank you."

As soon as I had them on, he held out his hand in front of me to help me off the ground. I took it and he lifted me up. "Th-thank you..."

I couldn't bare to look at the man that had helped me up. I was too embarrassed, and the sloppy clothes I had on wasn't helping. _Ugh why'd I have to bump into a man while I looked like a bum..._

"No problem. I'm Natsu, the new mail man. You?"

I picked up my story board from the floor in a haste and bowed. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I then ran off without another word, never taking a chance to look at the man that helped me.

* * *

I sat at the desk and faced a very angry man. My editor was angry with my usual lateness, but who could blame him when his boss was breathing down his neck. 

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy...Late again!" He yelled while slamming his fist on the desk.

"Eeeek! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Lucy! You know you're 25, not 15, right?"

I slowly nodded. 

"Don't let this happen again," He warned while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry...Jellal-san..."

He showed me his hand, gesturing for me to hand him something. "The story board," he commanded while placing his coffee down.

"Y-yes!" I shouted a little surprised. I passed him the stack of papers from inside my manila envelope.

He looked at it very carefully. He then placed it done and sighed. "The chapter is good as usual but you know more than half of your readers are girls, right?"

"Yes."

"You need some more male readers."

"I-I know...I just don't know how to get more male readers..."

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's kind of obvious what you need," he said.

"It is...?"

He nodded his head. "You need..." he stood up and pointed a figure at a poster at the back. "A sex scene!" I looked at the poster and I felt my face turn completely red. 

_Why is that here?!_

"NO! That's not the way to attract male readers!" _And there's no way in hell I'm going to draw my characters having sex!_

"Fine. Then add fan service."

"No!"

He sat down and sighed. "Look Lucy, the pure love in this story is good...for younger readers. But...you would get more reads with smut and fan service."

 _What?! No it won't_.

"Jellal-san, I don't think that's right. It all depends on the plot and story telling...right?"

"I guess..."

I sighed in relief. 

"Here," he said while passing me the story board. "It's good, now go finish drawing it."

"Y-yes!" I shouted while bowing. 

I walked out his office with a heavy heart. _Do I really need to add those perverted things to my story to make it good...? I thought plot and story telling was enough..._

* * *

I was walking home when my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it.

_Levy...? I wonder what she wants._

"Hello?"

_"Lu-chan! It's been a while. want to meet up at the café?"_

"Sure but I can't right now. I need to go home and shower..."

_"Shower? Wait, you were late **again**?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Well, what do you think about 1 o'clock?"_

"Oh sure! I can do that."

_"Great, see you later."_

"See ya." 

I then hung up and sighed. _I need to get home quick..._

* * *

_**At home** _

As I stood in front of the mirror, I couldn't help but notice how ugly I've become. _What happened to me?_

I let loose of my messy bun and saw my long blonde hair roll down. I then removed my glasses and smiled at myself. The longer I stared at my reflection, the worse I began to feel about myself. I felt my smile begin to drop and I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Why do I even try...?" I whispered to myself sadly. I ran my hands over my curvy body then grabbed the newly formed pudge on my belly with a sigh. _I use to be so pretty...I really let myself go._

I sighed again as I thought about my college days. I then took off the rest of my clothes to take a shower.

* * *

I stood in front of the cafe, waiting for Levy. _Levy...where are you? This is so embarrassing, people are looking at me!_

It had been a while since I've been anywhere but my home and convenience stores. Being a Mangaka had taken over my life, and maybe it was the fact that my life was caught between both reality and fantasy, that my self-esteem issues from long ago began to arise again. 

Drawing characters to fit the standards of perfection in society made me question my own beauty. And the feedback from writers controlled my every thought. Soon my self confidence became theirs to wield and no longer mine.

_Ugh Levy, please hurry..._

"Lu-chan!" I looked over to where the sound came from. 

I smiled and waved happily in relief. "Levy!" _Finally!_

She ran up to me and took my hand. "Let's go."

We went up to the counter and ordered some coffee. Once it was ready, we sat down at the table by the window.

"So Lu-chan, how have you been?"

I looked up at her in surprise. "I'm good. Why?"

She placed her chin on her hand. "You seem so stressed out. Being a Mangaka and all."

"I'm not that stressed out..."

"Uh huh. Says the one with bags under her eyes."

I smiled weakly with an awkward laugh, "I like my job. It's fun but..."

"But?"

"Jellal-san wants me to add smut and fan service to my story..."

"Huh? Why? I like it without all that."

"I know but...he wants me to attract more male readers..."

"Is that so...Well if you're asking for my opinion, Not all guys are into that. They just need a plot they can hold into, ya know? Honestly speaking thought, most of them aren't into sissy stories...unless there's a hot chick on the cover, ya feel me?"

"Ugh...what even is considered hot now adays?" I asked with a sigh.

"Huh? You're kidding me right?"

I shook my head. 

"Lucy, it's you! You're the hot lady that every man thirsts over!"

"Huh?! No--they like small skinny girls like you Levy!"

She slapped her face in frustration. "Lu-chan, we are _not_ going back to our highschool days. What happened to you? You weren't like this a few years ago."

Levy was right. I hadn't been myself since I started writing 'I Love You.' The opinions of others mattered so much, and I couldn't draw my characters the way I wanted without the approval of Jellal-san or the other editors. Besides all that, my health had decreased drastically as I ate cheap fast food everyday. It was all I could afford.

"You're right...I think being a mangaka has really taken a toll on me..."

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was walking by town, looking for a place to have lunch. While looking for a place to eat, I saw the same girl from this morning in the coffee shop. 

_She looks so different from this morning. Her bun and sweats are gone. I almost didn't recognize her all dressed up like that. If I thought she was pretty before, she's even prettier all dressed up! I should go say hi!_

I ran up to the window and shoved my face onto the glass. "Hi!" I mumbled on the glass.

I looked, waiting to see her reaction but nothing. I then started to bang on the window and mumble hi over and over again like a child.

Then, her friend noticed me. 

**Lucy P.O.V**

"L-Lu-chan...I think someone's trying to get your attention." She said with wide eyes.

"Huh? No way... No guy would ever look at me..." I whispered while playing with my hair. 

I had stopped caring about my appearance after college and no longer looked as beautiful as I once did. No guy dared to look in my direction anymore once I changed my style to sweats and baggy clothes. Not to mention the slight weight gain from eating nothing but convenience store food and ramen noodles for the past few years.

"Lucy...look!" She pointed towards the window. I turned around and saw a squished up face on the window. 

"Aaaahhh! What is that?!" I shouted.

"I don't know but it looks gross!"

Levy and I stepped out the shop to see the person still stuck on the window. 

I looked at Levy. "I'm not going," She immediately stated.

I looked at her with puppy eyes. "Sorry Lu-chan...not this time."

I sighed and walked over to the person. When I reached him, I tapped his shoulder. "Uh...umm...what're you doing?" I mumbled.

"I'm stewk"

"Excuse me?"

"Stewk! I'm stewk!"

"Do you mean stuck?" I asked confused.

He tried moving his head in a way that meant yes.

"O-Okay. I'll help you..." _Yeah right! I don't know what to do!_

I placed my arms around his waist and began to pull. I pulled as much as I could until we went flying. We both landed in the ground in pain. 

"Ouch ouch..." I whispered to myself. 

I then looked up to see a hand. "Need another hand?" 

My face flushed pink as I recognized the person's voice. _That's...that's my mail man!_


	2. The Mail Is Here

**Lucy P.O.V**

I took his hand with a flushed face. "I'm sorry about this morning..."

"No problem. I know you had to get to work." He helped me up like a prince, smiling at me with a laugh as genuine as his smile.

_He seems like a nice guy..._

Suddenly, the writer with in me took over, and I had to use his genuine smile fot my own work. So I stared at his smile, trying to memorize its perfection for my own character. _That's what I've been missing! A genuine smile for my male lead!_

I scanned his face, over and over again, forgetting about basic common sense as I looked him over.

"Uh...Miss? You okay...?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah yeah...can you smile again for me really quickly?" I reached into my bag, taking out my emergency note pad and a pen. I began to sketch his expression, excited to us it for my own characters.

_This is going to look so good on Takashi! It's exactly what I was looking for!_

While sketching away, I felt a hand land on my shoulder. "Lucy... you're being a creeper," whispered Levy into my ear.

"Just give me a few more seconds--done!" I stared at my drawing in content. _My readers are gonna go crazy over this smile in the next update!_

I was still caught up in my work when I felt Levy push me aside to handle the situation. "Sorry about that, Mr...?"

He stretched out his hand towards Levy: "Natsu Dragneel, Mailman."

She took his hand and smiled back, "Levy McGarden, Lawyer. And this crazy lady that was drawing your face just now is a mangaka."

"Oooh, so you're a writer," he praised while looking over my sholder to see the drawing, "...and a heck of an artist!" 

I blushed in embarsssement, stuffing the notepad back in my purse. "Sorry Natsu-san, I tend to really get into what I do..." I mumbled. _And that's probably why my life has become such a mess..._

"Well, it seems you guys should get some talking done," Levy stated with a mischievous smile, "I'll let you guys be." She then elbowed me on the arm and whispered, "This is your chance to talk to a guy! Good luck~" 

My face flushed pink as she walked away. _Levy! Don't leave me!_

I looked back at my mailman in fear. _Ahhh I haven't talked to a guy outside of work in the last four years or so! Ugh, real guys are different from my 2D characters. How do I even socialize anymore?!_

My head was spinning from the insane amount of overthinking I had begun to do.

"Uh, are you okay?" he asked while looking at me closely.

His face was close to mine, invading my personal space and making me blush a light shade of pink in nervousness. _He's way too close! I need to figure out a way to get away from him._

"Ah yes! Of course I'm fine! I just uh...I uh...I have somewhere important to be right now!" I stuttered.

He looked at his watch and gasped. "Me too! Alright, maybe we can see each other later!" He gave me one last smile and a wave, "See you later, writer-san!"

_Writer-san? I guess I never told him my name...Eh it's not like I'm going to see him again unless I'm late for work again._

I shrugged my sholders and headed back home to begin the draft for my up coming chapter. 

* * *

I woke up the next day with a loud gasp. I had dreamt about being late to my job again, and the fear of having Jellal put me in a choke hold to obtain my drafts sent fear to my very soul.

I glanced at the clock, reading the time: 9:30 am. I then reached for my phone, checking my calender to see what was on my to do list. 

"I don't have a meeting today...but I need to finish up the last chapter before the end of the week...then I gotta finish the draft for next month's release..." I groaned loudly while turning off my phone. 

This was the life I had chosen for myself, but I enjoyed it. Being a mangaka, no matter how stressful it was, brought me joy. 

I covered myself with my blanket to get at least 20 more minutes of sleep before having to be productive, but then I heard a knock on my door. 

"Sensei?" Knock knock "Sensei? We're here to help you on today's chapter."

_I forgot about them..._

With a sigh, I stood up to open the door. I was then greeted with smiles from my three assistant artists. _Tch...morning people..._

"Come in," I said as I moved out the way. _Ugh they're a whole hour early..._

"Sensei, we made sure to come early today so we could finish the chapter early," stated Erza while coming in.

"How...diligent of you," I mumbled as I tried to hold back my sarcasm. 

My three assistants made their way to my room to get started on the chapter. 

"Um...can you guys get started while I go wash up?" I asked with a yawn.

"Sure," replied Yukino while taking out the desks.

_Thank god my assistants are more responsible than me._

With a final yawn, I walked over to my bathroom to shower.

* * *

_14 hours...none stop...and I'm finally finished._

I smiled at my finished work. "Thanks guys," I said tiredly at my assistance. 

"You're welcome..." they replied weakly.

I showed them out the door and then placed my chapter in the packet for my editor. 

_Heh heh, I hope my readers will like it!_

* * *

_**Next morning.** _

**Knock knock**

I groaned and covered my face with the blanket. 

"Hey! You have to get up!" I heard a voice shout from the door.

_What kinda creeper is knocking at my door?!_

The knocking got progressively louder, and I could no longer take the noise. I quickly got up and looked through the peep hole in the door. _I swear imma choke whoever disturbed my sleep! I literally have an hour to go before my alarm rings!_

But when I looked, there was no one except a package that laid on the floor. I opened the door suspiciously, looking around and then picking up the package _. I don't remember ordering anything recently..._

I opened the package to see a note:

_Dear Writer-san,_

_When you're done with work, do you want to hang out? If you do, meet me at the same cafe we were at a few days ago._

_2 PM._

_Your mailman,_

_Natsu_.

My eyes widened at the note. "Huh?!" I looked at it again. I read it several times over, unable to believe it was real, but it was. My mailman had left me a note.

I then looked through the package and saw a necklace with a key shaped pendant. "What the heck? This is actually so creepy..." 

I walked back inside with the package in my hands.

* * *

I sighed loudly while walking back home from my meeting with Jellal. _I can't believe he said the date scene in the new draft was unrealistic...Ugh! Who gave him the right to judge what's realistic or not?!_

I was angry and upset with myself. I thought the rough draft for next month's chapter was perfect, but apparently it wasn't "realistic enough" for my editor. I looked at my watch and saw it was already two in the afternoon.

_It's two...I wonder if Natsu-san's really at the cafe..._

Out of curiosity, I walked over to the cafe. I had nothing better to do, so why not be a little adventurous like Levy always tells me to be. I stood outside the cafe, looking through the window to not not see anyone. 

_Ugh, I'm so stupid..._

I sighed to myself as I turned around to walk away. Then I was stopped by a yell.

"Writer-san!"

I looked back and saw Natsu dressed in his uniform. _Huh...? He really did show up...why?_

He stood before me, out of breath as he spoke: "Sorry I'm late...my boss was giving me a hard time so I snuck away." 

"You did what?!" 

"If I get fired, it'll be worth it though," he laughed with a smile. 

_Worth it...? Is this guy stupid?!_

"Uh...why-?" 

"I wanted to hang out," he replied immediately.

I looked at him bewildered. "But...you don't even know me..."

"Yeah I do."

I blinked wildly in confusion. "You do?"

"Yeah! We went to high school together."

"Huh?"

"And Middle."

"What?"

"Also the last year of elementary."

"Wait what?"

"You don't remember me?! Natsu Dragneel? Pink hair, loud, was always in fights...?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Whatever. The important thing is, I know you and I want to hang out."

"Why?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Because...I want to spend time with you..."

None of this made sense to me. _He knows me but he can't even say my name? This is just weird..._

He then reached into his work bag and took out a copy of my manga. "Uh...I read your manga."

"How did you-" No one but Levy, the company I work for, and my assistants know that I'm the author of that manga, so how does he? _Maybe this is a read flag to run..._

"I remember in highschool I use to hear you and your short friend talking about shojo manga all the time...So I assumed this was yours by the artwork. It had the same style you used to draw me a few days back, and it's a shojo. You know, you really do have a talent, writer-san..."

My face flushed pink from his compliment. "You really think so...?"

"Yeah! It's pretty good but...I don't know...you don't capture the whole scene right in some parts."

I frowned at his sudden criticism. "What do you mean?" 

"Your writing doesn't seem real. So, that's why, I'm gonna help you!"

_What...? He also thinks my scenes don't seem real?! Everyone's a freaking critic but I bet they can't do what I'm doing!_

He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him into the crowd. 

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Writer-san, I only have an hour, so we have to make this trip quick!"

"That doesn't explain to me what you're doing!" I retorted.

I couldn't break away from his grip, so I followed him until we reached an arcade. He smiled at me before dragging me into the place without my consent.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Relax writer-san, you're in good hands. Besides, this makes the experience even more real!"

"What?! You're kidnapping me!" 

"No...I'm hanging out with you at an aracde." 

"Yeah, against my will!" 

He sighed as his grip on my hand tightened. "Could you bare with it for an hour? I promise it'll help your writing."

I stared into his eyes, acknowledging the sincerity his words held. _He is trying to help me...but he did kinda kidnap me too...Ugh, whatever it's for my story! If a meat head like him could tell me scenes are fake, maybe I do need this._

"Fine...only one hour and nothing more." 

He smiled happily before dragging me to the counter to receive the game tokens. "Thank you writer-san, you won't regret this!"

_I already am..._

While I waited for him to ask for the tokens, the fact that we had been holding hands this whole time finally sank in. I looked down at our hands and gasped. 

My love life could be expressed in one word: non-existent. I had never dated let alone held the hand of a man, yet I was writing stories about love and romance. Maybe that was why my stories seemed so unrealistic, because I've never actually experienced love before.

Holding his hand sent chills down my spine. My hands began to shake from the new sensation and my heart beat madly, making it hard to breathe. _Is this really how it feels to hold hands for the first time? It feels so awkward and scary. What the heck?! It's nothing like in the movies!_

"Writer-san?" I heard him call, snapping me out of my world, "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah! I'm totally fine..." _Yeah right, my hand is freaking sweaty! I gotta take my hand away or he'll be grossed out!_

"Good, cuz we're gonna be having fun," he laughed while tighting his hand around mine.

_Nooo, please don't squeeze my hand! I can feel the sweat on my palms swooshing!_

He laughed and pulled me inside of the game zone. "Lets play!"

* * *

"I won!" I yelled with a great smile. After three rounds of racing on FairyKart, I had finally manged to beat him. 

He looked over at me in surprise. 

"What?" I asked while building back up my shell.

"No, I'm just surprised to see you so animated. This whole time you've been making weird faces and frowning. I was scared you weren't enjoying yourself, but I'm glad you're actually having fun."

I blushed slightly, staring at the steering wheel before me to avert his gaze. "Sorry...I just had a rough day at work." _And holding your hand was making me nervous, but that's just a minor detail._

"Wanna talk about it...?" he asked softly while putting in another token into the game. 

"Um..." _Should I tell him...? I mean, I don't even know him, yet here I am spending time with some weirdo who I supposedly went to school with all my life...But, I could really talk to someone right now..._

"So...you know how you mentioned that my scenes don't seem real? Well, my editor had just told me the same thing after reading my draft for the next chapter..."

"Really? No wonder you looked so angry when I mentioned it before..."

"Yeah," I replied while losing the game again. 

I had always been losing. Everytime I finally achieved something great, I always lost it the next moment. Soon enough I would be losing my readers because of my own lack of experience with love. 

I sighed again, lowering my forehead to rest it on the steering wheel. "Hey Natsu-san...? Do you really think this whole exprence can help my writing...?"

I felt his finger tips slowly touch my cheek. His hand then traveled to my chin to slowly pull up my face to meet his. "Like I said before, I think you have talent. It's just some things you need to expirence so they can be more real through writing...I really do think you'll be able to write an amazing scene after today."

His hand slowly let go of my chin and moved back towards my cheek. He held me in his hand like the most precious thing to ever exsist. "Writer-san...I'm your biggest supporter. Forever and always."

My face had gone warm and my thoughts were blank. The strange feeling within my chest that my own characters expirenced in my stories was becoming a reality to me. _What am I doing...?_

I was caught up in the moment when my reasonable side finally kicked in. I pulled my cheek away from his hand and stood up. "L-Let's keep going...We still have about 30 minutes to spare."

"Aye sir!" he replied with a laugh. 

He held out his hand for me to take, and like the other times, I took his hand in mine.

* * *

As we walked out the arcade, I couldn't help but feel energized and happy. I turned over to Natsu and smiled, "Thank you so much. I had a blast!"

He patted my head and replied, "No problem."

Again, I felt a strange fluttery feeling after glancing at his smile. _What is this?_

"Oh crap! I have to go back to work. Bye, writer-san!" He began to run away, leaving me alone in front of the building. And before I knew it, my body had reacted on its own.

"Wait!" I yelled while he was running away.

He then stopped and looked back at me in confusion. "Writer-san?"

I then placed my hands around my mouth and shouted, "My name is Lucy!"

He smiled while giving me a nod. "I know...Lucy Heartfilia."

My eyes widend in shock as I watched him run away. _How...how did he know my full name...?_

* * *

When I got home, I landed face forward on the bed. I clutched the blanket and dug my face into my pillow.

"This is so weird...I've never felt this feeling before. Am I sick?" _And don't get me started about Natsu-san knowing my full name. That was Hella creepy, but...ugh I should call Levy about this!_

I picked up my phone to dial my best friend.

_"Hello?"_

"Levy, can I ask you something _?"_

_"Yeah, anything."_

"So...You know how in shojo manga the main character gets all tingly inside when she's with the dude she like?"

_"Yeah...?"_

"Can you get that same feeling even when you don't like a person?"

_"I mean, if you're getting all tingly for a person, that means you like them, Lucy. That's like shojo's number one thing. The heart knows what it wants!"_

It didn't make sense. How could I like Natsu when I don't even know him? 

"Thanks Levy..."

_"Any time!"_

I hung up the phone and sighed loudly. I then screamed into my pillow in frustration. _Levy and her dumb theories! Ugh I shouldn't have asked her cuz now I'm overthinking!_

After I finished my tantrum, I sat up and looked at my desk across the room. A smile slowly took over as I felt an overwhelming feeling to write.

_I feel really inspired right now._


End file.
